The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER1270’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Poinsettia plants having large inflorescences with red-colored flower bracts, mid-season flowering response and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2005 of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘PER1090’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,203, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 1162, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. in December, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since January, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.